Follow the Wind
by Ryir
Summary: Forel didn't really think she would become more than just a Grey Warden, especially not someone that would lead an army and save the world just like how the Hero of Ferelden did. But when she found herself face down in the dirt below a huge rip in the sky, a strange mark destroying her slowly and no memory whatsoever, she didn't really have a choice in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know. I got rid of 'This Group of Misfits' and you're probably like 'whaaaaattttt?!' But I didn't really like it so I got rid of it. Have no fear though, I made another story with Forel, but she is just a little bit more serious. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Dragon Age**

* * *

><p>"Come on Aira! We're going to be late!"<p>

The Chantry stretched out in the distance, getting closer and closer every stomp Aria made. But even when we were just a few feet behind, I pushed my blue hart faster and faster, content on wanting to get there on time. Or least fashionably late.

The reason I sent to this Conclave between the Mages and Templars, the two things I clearly stated to the person that gave me this mission I never wanted to see again. But it was because the Hero of damn Ferelden gave me the mission herself. Turning down that mission would be like slapping her in the face. You never could say no to her, even if she asked to stuff you head in the sand.

I also couldn't turn down a favor from a friend.

Why Rexei would send someone all the way in Kirkwall to Ferelden for a mission that might not be a mission at all though was beyond me.

When I reached the stables of the Chantry, I opened a stall for my hart, allowing her to move into the room if wanted. I stroked her hair before taking a big plump apple out of my bag and giving it to her. "Go wonder if you want. I'll call you when you're needed my dear friend." I gave her one last stroke on the mane and left the stall door open. I trusted her with my life so I think I can trust her to come back if called.

I walked up the stairs to a pair of large, wooden doors, guards standing ever so vigilant on either side. Mages and Templars shuffled into the holy place, some Mages looking like they are about to cut down the Templar next them while the Templars always had a hand to ghosting around their sword.

Oh how I didn't miss this.

I cut in front of everyone, gaining a few biting comment's along the way, but I still pushed through the robed and plated men and women. A guard stepped in front of when he saw me pass everyone in line and yelled, "Halt! Grey Warden, what is your busi-"

I took out a letter and shoved it to one the guards; chest, abruptly stopping his shouting demand.

"Hero of Ferelden sent me herself, men. Wouldn't want to make her mad by making me late, now would you?"

I pushed past the guards, grinning, while the guard looked to the letter then to me, a puzzled look spreading over his features. But when I disappeared out of sight, he went back to shouting orders at the angry Mages and Templars, offended that someone would put themselves above them.

When I walked in the Chantry, I saw how packed it was. People crowded every corner, piling together in small groups, chatting about the latest gossip probably.

Even with my knife-ears, I still don't have the super hearing everyone believe we elves have. Long ears don't give you super hearing after all.

I backed away into a dark corner of the room, needing to get away from the crowd. I tugged at my hood, making sure it was securing my face of those that dared to give a second glance to look at the lone Warden.

I kept my head low, making no movement other than my draped eyes looking over the crowd. I was looking for was the notable blue and silver Gray Warden uniform of my brothers and sisters, needing to give them orders to leave.

I stood there for hours, scanning the ever growing crowd. But finally, the last person shuffled into the main room, where the peace meeting was taking place. I slowly made my way out of the corner and started to check hiding spots someone might have been waiting in. But when I found no one and no trace of a Grey Warden ever being here, I turned to leave, sighing as I knew this mission was pointless.

When a light tap placed itself on my shoulder, I quickly turned around, suspecting it might be a brother or sister showing them self.

But what looked like a young man in a tattered cloak, very cliché might I add, stood before me, hands stuffed in his sleeve.

I stared at him for bit, wondering what the boy wanted. But when he gave no sign that he was going to talk to do anything in the matter, I asked quite harshly, "What do you need, boy?"

"You will find the master waiting in the basement, sister." He looked to a pair of doors, hidden in a dark corridor. "He waits for you arrival."

"Where in the basement would his mast-" I looked to where the boy was supposed to be but I just found empty air. I scanned the room, trying to find the mysterious young man.

All sign and trace that he even stood in this room was gone.

"That's why you don't look at people in hoods. They really like to disappear." I chuckled a little bit, at my hypocrisy. "I'm starting a trend."

I started towards the doors the hooded man pointed to, stopping right in front of them. I opened the door with a loud creak and was greeted with a rush of air, nearly threatening to blow my hood back.

The corridor that stretched to the abyss was swallowed in the darkness of shadows.

"Dark…" I sighed. "Great… How about we ask for some blood on the walls and maybe we'll get something like the Deeproads."

I shook my head and took out my metal bow while I made an arrow of fire to beckon the darkness to move away. I started down the stairs when my arrow was notched and ready to be shot in between the eyes of anything that dared to step in front of me.

* * *

><p>What felt like hours upon hours, was only about three minutes. The darkness always made time go slower, after the Deeproads at least. I finally stepped off the last step of the cursed staircase and ended up in a dim hallway.<p>

I didn't dare dismiss my fire arrow though, having a feeling twisting in my stomach that I might need it later.

I slowly made my way down the basement. I stopped at every corner, checking it before raising my bow, prepared to shoot. I never did find anything to shoot though.

I checked every corner of the hallway, looking for this so called 'master' the hooded man talked about. I took light steps for every footfall that hit the ground, pretending that this was like a heist I was doing to make me be a little quieter.

But once I reached the stairs I descend down, I sighed and loosed the arrow on my bow.

So this mission was a waste of time… Great.

I took a step up the stair and paused. I heard something, very faint but the wind carried it all the same.

When it didn't show up again, I took another step up the stairs.

"Somebody help!"

I quickly jumped off the steppes and ran towards the noise. I took my bow off my back as I ran and nocked an ice arrow upon the string, ready for whatever was near.

I came across a pair of doors I didn't recognize and kicked them down, not wanting to waste time to see if they were locked or not.

It also provided a flashy entrance.

I pulled my arrow back and aimed it at the first living I could see…

Which was a Grey Warden… With a demon standing by his side.

"Wha…?" I shook my head and stopped myself asking the lingering question. Instead, I pulled the arrow back further and demand, "I command you by the Warden Commander herself to lay your weapons on the ground!"

When they continued to stare at me I repeated my demand. "Please, drop your weapons and come quietly. I don't want to shoot you but I will if you don't-"

"They are no longer your to control Warden. Their minds are mine now." A voice that sounded like a song, a song that eventually drove on to madness, dripped over the hall, coming from all around me.

"Show yourself! I'll make your death swift if you do!" I looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. I was only meet if the darkness of the shadows.

"You cannot kill a god child, your order has tried but failed."

I turned around and shot at what looked like…

Corypheus materialized in front of me, a wicked grin plastered upon his face.

"By the Gods up above… W- We killed you." I backed away, trying to place distance between the monster that stood above but I felt like my feet were frozen to the ground, not being able to move them.

"Like I said Warden. A god cannot be killed. Only reborn."

I laughed despised my fear. "You are no god Corypheus. You're just another darkspawn that can be killed."

At least that one gained me a laugh. Even if it sound one that belonged to a mass murder.

"Enough of the games Warden. I take it you are the one the Hero sent to stop me. Too bad you won't be able to tell her of your failure. You'll be serving me by then."

"Run Warden! He'll take your mind just like the Wardens standing here!"

I snapped my gaze from Corypheus up to the source of the plead…

A floating Grand Divine, bound by what looked like magical chains, stretched above me.

Well, this day is turning out to be exciting.

"You'll take over your mind with the Calling! You must leave now!"

"Too bad you won't be able to get away in time."

I heard the song that was in the back of my head for days now, bugging me only when the quiet rolled around, but this time, it was much louder.

And it was getting louder.

The song continued, becoming louder and louder, soon becoming what sounded like screams..

Screams, just like the ones I made at the Circle Tower...

I dropped to my knees, hands clasped firmly on my ears, somehow believing it would stop the noise.

But the song became louder and louder with each passing second.

"Do you beg for release Warden?! Do you beg for it to stop?!" Corypheus drew closer and closer, making the song louder with each step he took.

"I would... rather die... then serve you." I looked up at him, grinning. "Of course..." I looked to the sickly green orb floating in his hand. "You could just... drop that pretty orb of yours before I shoot it out of your hand."

"Foolish girl, yo-"

I whispered a small ice spell and shoot the orb out of his hands, stopping the song for now. I quickly got up and raced towards the orb, determined to get to before Corypheus took hold of it again.

"No! Don't-"

I paid no heed to his word, knowing they were words coming from a mad man, and picked up the orb.

I got the lingering arms of darkness to wrap themselves around me as a reward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really liked the idea of having a Grey Warden as a Inquisitor for some reason so I decided, hey, writing sounds like a good idea. I hoped you liked it, I'll try and post the next chapter soon but school might take me away for quiet awhile. Till next time lovelies! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the last one so I apologize in advance. You'll get another chapter soon because I'm on a roll here. Anyway, I'll post a picture of what Forel looks like soon, I just need to get the picture. It will give you a better idea for what she looks like.**

**But, I think that's enough for now. I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware or Dragon Age **

* * *

><p>I woke up to find my face half buried in the dirt.<p>

My ears heard only ringing like I was in an explosion and my right arm felt numb, almost like it was broken.

Laying on it wasn't making it any better either.

I got with a groan, my knees shaking from the strain. I stood there for a moment, allowing myself to have time to stop the shaking.

_"I must have been here a while if I'm already tried._" I laughed to myself.

But something hit me.

Not literally of course but something came to mind…

...I had absolutely no idea where I was or how I even got here…

I frowned. If not remembering how I got where I was probably was a bad sign, I believe not knowing how I got to what looked like a battlefield where someone placed a huge bomb in the middle was probably something you shouldn't say, _"Psh, it'll be fine."_

I was standing in what looked like a crater, the walls of dirt circling around me like I was the site for the bomb.

Which didn't make anything better.

"Great… So I have no idea how I got here and now I'm standing in the middle of a carter in a deserted wasteland. This isn't going to look good…"

I sighed, stepping towards the walls of dirt. If I don't want to look like the person that caused… whatever happened, then I might as well play the victim.

If there was any.

I walked as far away as the carter as possibly, leading myself nowhere in particular. It was only after what felt like an hour did I stop.

I looked towards what looked like a tiny mountain stretched out before me. A small light came of the top of it, almost like a signal beckon.

Only that this signal beckon moved.

I ran towards it as fast as my shaking knees could carry me. Maybe it was a survivor like me, someone that could tell me what happened. Or it could be the person that caused this.

Good thing I still had my bow and sword hilt…

I started up the steep stairs, falling only a few times before I made it towards the top. I stopped for a second, letting my breath catch up to me. I allowed a glance down to find I was about to the top and almost a 20 feet off the ground.

But the huge spiders were a different story.

I was in no condition to fight, not when my knees shook when I took one step, much less when wielding a sword and shield. So, I ran towards the top, trying to reach the figure before the spiders reached me.

I fell before I reached the top, making myself crawl the rest of the way. But when my knees were scraped beyond recognition and my hands numb, I reached out to the figure.

And they held out a hand in return.

When my fingers held fast on to theirs, the darkness soon came again.

* * *

><p>I felt metal around my wrist, tightly fastened so bruises stretched across my skin.<p>

Well this is new…

I was looked up in what looked like a cell, four men circled around me, swords pointed towards me.

I guess this is better than the bomb sight…

A tingling reached my hand as a flash of green light came into my sight. I looked around for the light before the light flashed again. That's when I looked towards my hand…

A scar was there, a green light resting inside my hand.

"Well shit…"

The door smacked open, allowing two women to walk in.

One circled around me while another stood in front of me, staring at me.

If my hood wasn't one, they would be able to see how I rolled my eyes.

The women that walked behind me, a Seeker as I could tell, leaned close to my ear. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you know."

I laughed. "I have a pretty good number of reasons if you want to hear them, Seeker."

"This is no time to joke Grey Warden! The Conclave is destroyed and everyone is dead. And yet here you are…" The Seeker walked out in front of me.

"Wait… So, you're telling me that you think _I _did it?!" I shook my head. "I was sent there on a mission to find my brothers, not blow up a god damn chanty!"

"Then explain this."

The hand with the glowing green scar was placed in front of my face.

"That… Well, that I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Why? Is it a weapon the Grey Wardens have made? Or is something the rebel Mages have made to rid them of the Templars?"

"1st off: no this isn't a weapon the mages _or_ the Grey Wardens have made. 2nd: I have _no_ memory of how it got there, what it is, or even when the Conclave blew up into smithereens."

The Seeker grabbed my collar and shook me. "You're lying!"

"If I was lying, you won't be standing here, now would you?"

The Seeker bared her teeth while the men with the swords stepped forward.

"Enough!" The other woman walked over and pushed the Seeker off of me. "We need her. She might be the only one that can seal the Breach."

"The what now?"

They both looked towards me. The Seeker then whispered something to the other woman and she nodded.

"I believe it's better if we show you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked it. I really like how this is going so far. Just to warn you though, it will follow the story but the dialogue is different. I'm just too lazy to go look up the dialogue. But I think I got some of it down. If you liked it, please review!<strong>


End file.
